Dear Diary
by Sorrowful
Summary: What if 009 got ahold of 003's diary?
1. What if?

003's P.O.V.

"What?!" I exclaimed looking furiously at mischievous 007, and a smirking 006. "Give it back!" I demanded. "No way, I had to turn into a bed lamp for 5 days to get that." 007 said. Suddenly 009 walked into the room. This was not good at all.

It had all happened that morning; I had come downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning 003 how are you today?" Doctor Gilmore had asked me looking at a newspaper." 

"Quiet fine thank you, where is everyone?" Doctor Gilmore I guess hadn't heard me because he didn't respond to me "Probably overslept...." I said to myself. I had sat down to eat a bowl of cereal, which was all that was on the shelf. I knew that I had to shop for groceries today. "Oh the others their oversleeping, 003." Doctor Gilmore said to me. He looked really tired, as if he hadn't gone to sleep for various days. I took his  mug of coffee, and the newspaper and laid them on the table. "To bed." I said commandingly. "But 003...." He began to say. "No buts, Doctor Gilmore you need some rest you've been at it for what seems like weeks." He nodded reluctantly.

Only a few minutes later that I went into my room that I noticed that my diary was gone. "007!" I yelled throughout the house. He was the only mischievous one in the house. If someone had taken my diary it had been him.

So here I was pleading 007 for my diary, and 009 had just come into the kitchen. If he read my diary... I blushed at the thought. "What's going on here?" Asked at yawning 009.

"You see my fair comrade; we have in our possession the diary of Miss 003 here." 007 said slyly. 009 looked at them disapprovingly. "Give her back her diary." He commanded. I was expecting him to want to read it, but no instead he was being a perfect gentleman.

"But 009 don't you want to read her diary." He shook his hand and snatched the diary from 007. He walked over to me and passed me the diary. "Here..." He said to me in a much softer voice. "Thanks..." That was all I could say. He looked at me kindly and shot a disappointed look at 007 and 006. 

I walked out of the room dragging along 007 and 006. They were going to pay.

009's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe those guys, taking 003's privacy like that! I knew that later on they  would be in a lot of pain. I chuckled at the thought and sat down at the table. I then noticed something under the newspaper. I lifted that newspaper, neatly folded it and saw a small book laying on the table. It was 003's diary. "I guess she forgot it." I said out loud to myself. I'd had to say I was tempted to read her diary, but that would be awful and so I started marching up the stairs to give it to her. "You know 003 has been acting strangely lately..." I had overhead Doctor Gilmore say that earlier yesterday to 001. Since then I had and still am worried about 003. They were so many things that I wanted to know about her. I stopped in mid staircase. I looked at the small book in my hand. It was covered with pink silk and had a silver lock which had ballerina designs on them.

"009, what's that you have there?" Asked me a very sleepy 002. "003's diary which 007 took, and I am now returning it."

"Returning it?! Are you crazy, do you know the power you're holding right now?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "I know exactly what's happening and I am returning her diary." I said 

"Gee, a guy who is madly in loves with someone who won't read their diary..." 002 shook his head at me. I blushed at his statement. "You'd think that you would be curious at how she would feel about you, how she though of you...." He said. "Well I'm hungry, so I'll see you later." He left down the stairs. "It was truly silly what 002 had said." I though back and his words echoed in my head.

"How she feels...."

"Madly in love...."

"Read her diary..."

I pushed the voices ahead. It was a silly idea, how could I even think of it?"

"Or was it?"  


	2. Temptation

A/N: Hi guys, I'm sorry to announce that I'll be updating a little slower now because of school, but as I admire reading a good story I'll try my best for you guys. I really appreciate your reviews!! Here I present my hard work;  
  
Title: Dear Diary  
  
Chapter 2: Turning pages  
  
I shook my head. Was I crazy?  
  
009 there is nothing wrong with it... Said a voice inside my head.  
  
"No way, besides that would be inappropriate." I said to myself. I walked into my room, book in hand and once again began arguing with the voice inside my head. It was pleading me to read her diary.  
  
C'mon just one little page... "No way!" I said back, but the voice wouldn't let me alone. "It'll finally answer how she feels about you..." I thought about it for a moment and unconsciously let the book drop. The lock which I guess had been picked fell out and the book fell wide open. I closed my eyes trying to find the book without reading, I failed. I finally opened my eyes. I was about to shut the book when my name attracted my attention. It was written in neat letters which belonged to 003.  
  
I shut the book reluctantly, and took one last look at it. "No way Joe Shimamura what are you thinking?" I opened the door and took a step outside, I let out a sigh. I walked right in front of 003's room. I knocked slowly and then at the 4th knock 003 opened the door. "009, what's wrong?" She asked me with a frown on her face.  
  
"Nothing..., your diary--"  
  
"Yes about that, thank you so much!" She said before I could explain. "What would have you done if I were to read your diary, anyway?" She smiled and giggled. 'I don't know really, but I guess I could trust you not to." I nodded and left a very confusing looking 003 behind.  
  
I left and laid the book down on my dresser. Seconds seemed like minutes, and the hours like an eternity. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I stood up from my bed and reached for her diary.  
  
My hand seemed to be reluctantly to touch it, it was shaking.  
  
"Joe Shimamura what do you think you're doing?!" One part of me said, another said "There your almost there, come on all the answers..."  
  
I let go and collapsed to the floor, and sighed. "Who ever thought my fate would be in the hands of a book?" I said to myself out loud.  
  
I looked at the book that was placed sloppily on the dresser and immediately an image of 003's lovely face appeared above it.  
  
"What should I do?" I whispered to myself, to the wall.  
  
Once again 002's words echoed in my mind.  
  
"Madly in love..."  
  
"Know her feelings..."  
  
And then a memory came back to me.  
  
"Thank you 009 for saving me, I cant even beginning to think what would happened if you wouldn't had been there..."  
  
I was about to kiss her at that moment when 002 had interrupted and made a snide comment. At that instance I felt a sudden urge to beat up 002. I shook my head and sighed once again.  
  
There was only one solution to this problem, I realized. I took the book in my hands and looked at it one more time. "This is the only way..."  
  
I removed the lock and opened the book to the first page;  
  
Dear Diary;  
  
A/N: Cliffy, yah! Now I can receive a lot or reviews or so I hope. Anyways I won't update until I receive at least 5 or more reviews more on this story. I'm putting a lot of hard work and imagination in this story and I want to thanks you guys for appreciating that. ^_~ 


	3. Nightmare

Title: Dear Diary Chapter 3: Discovering secrets  
  
Dear Diary;  
  
I'd thought that after a while I'd start writing in this diary. Today we met 009, a new cyborg that is far more advanced than any of us. In the end he decided to join us after fighting of Black Ghosts troops. Oh my! Perhaps I should explain everything. My name is Francoise Arnoul also known as 003, I was kidnapped several decades ago put into suspension mode and turned into a cyborg. I was g given amazing hearing and vision abilities, but not without a price. The Black Ghost organization wanted to use me as a weapon, and kidnapped me off the streets. I'm supposed to be around 80 or something but they froze me when I was 18 and so I continue from there. My dreams were shattered of becoming a great ballerina the day I found out that I was a cyborg.  
  
Now I write this from the Dolphin a ship that Doctor Gilmore (one of the scientist that rebelled against Black Ghost) helped us steal. The other 8 cyborgs here have become like family to me. I don't know about 009 thought, but I hope that we become good friends.  
  
Francoise  
  
I smiled at her hopes and turned a few pages ahead but before I could read any more Francoise opened the door. She looked at me for a moment and then a horror stricken look filled her face. "Joe Shimamura!" She yelled as she snatched the diary from me. I didn't know what to do; I had to admit my situation was compromising. "How could you?" She whispered after a pause. I was speechless. "I--I don't know..." I said lamely. She stomped away angrily with tears streaming down her face. "Well 009 you did it now!" 002 said as he passed by my room. I could not believe what had happened. I heard the loud slam of 003's door and then sobs. It broke my heart to hear her cry and to make it worse to know that it was I who was caused it.  
  
Tears streamed down my face this time and soon enough I fell asleep.  
  
~009 Dreaming~  
  
There was all darkness surrounding me was this mist. I couldn't see a thing. Then I heard a voice echoing. "Tell me, why won't you tell me?" I recognized it as 003's voice. "Tell you what?" I yelled off trying to run to the cause of the voice. I finally saw her figure, standing there crying. I ran towards her and never seemed to reach her. "I'm coming 003" She shook her head and said. "You can't..." I stopped running. "Why?" I asked afraid of her answer. "You broke my heart Joe Shimamura." and with that I awoke in cold sweat.  
  
I knew that I had to go see her, I couldn't bear it anymore. With a heavy heart I walked out of my room, up the stairs, and knocked on her door. 


	4. Blackout

Title: Dear Diary Chapter: 4- Betrayed  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
I felt lost, angry, but mostly I felt betrayed. How could he have? But what angered me the most was that he was able to read my innermost secrets, desires. I continue to cry, tears blurring my vision. Why was I so weak? Couldn't I do something ever? I thought that he was gentle, kind, and heroic. Now I see him as a coward who couldn't do the right thing.  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
Slowly and very reluctantly I walked to her door. Was I afraid? Definitely, I mean who knows what she could do in an angry state like this. I couldn't blame her either. I had been a coward. In remorse I made my way in front of her door.  
  
I let a few seconds pass by, took a deep breath, and then gently knocked. I knocked three times before she answered it. I braced myself, for all I knew she could have had something to hit me with. She didn't, she simply let me turning around. I had caught a glimpse of her tearstained face, and crestfallen expression. I felt awful, and very guilty. "003 I...." I honestly didn't know what to say, nothing at all came to mind. "How could you?" She whispered to me.  
  
There was only one explanation, and that was to tell her of my feelings. I was reluctant to the though, however I had to. "003 you see, well I had to because...." She seemed to listen intently, hope hanging from each pathetic word that came out of my mouth. It was now or never.  
  
With the other Cyborgs.... (No ones P.O.V.)  
  
The other 8 cyborgs had decided to take their separate ways for a day or so, to at least reminisce about their past. 002 had gone back to New York, searching through the alley for a familiar face. Unfortunately he knew, deep in his heart that everyone he knew, was long dead. He scoffed at himself while kicking garbage cans out of his path. He didn't want to cry for his loss, he prefer to keep his tough guy mask on, at least while he was at what he used to call home.  
  
006 was wandering throughout the city of Tokyo, he was inspecting every restaurant. Testing whether they measured up to "his" standards. He sniffed in disgust at one restaurant after another; he thought that the new generation was lost in the arts of cooking. Deep inside though he was mourning, mourning that he never had the chance to show his friends, family, and others in the world what a good cook that he would have been.  
  
007 was wandering around Britain, aspiring to relive his dream. He remembered when he did the play with the daughter of his beloved. But that brought sad memories, because it reminded him that his beloved was dead and nothing could bring her back. The wind howled in the lonely streets of Britain. And even though the streets were crowed, to 007 no one was walking there but himself. He was once again alone. They all were.  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
"Francoise I....." Suddenly Doctor Gilmore came into the room. I'd give him a bone crushing hug for the interruption, instead though I acted surprised. Francoise seemed disappointed. She was shocked when I had used her real name, I could tell.  
  
"009, I'd like to speak to you, please go to my laboratory while I had a word with 003." I nodded dumbly and slowly made my way downstairs. Had the interruption been for good or bad?  
  
003's P.O.V.  
  
"003 I know that you are passing through a hard time about now, but could you please take care of 001 while I ask 009 some questions." I stood there dazed for a moment. Oblivious to Doctor Gilmore's words. Suddenly it hit me what he was saying and I nodded. I walked towards 001's crib and began rocking him absently.  
  
009's P.O.V.  
  
I made my way to his laboratory and Doctor Gilmore arrived shortly. "009, please take a seat." I sat at a chair at the near end of the room, and felt very nervous."  
  
"As you know I am here to ask you some questions, correct?" I nodded and tried to look as casual as possible. "I have been picking up some highly unusual radio frequencies, and since 003 has been distracted with personal matter she cannot aid me in this problem, would you?"  
  
"Of course, what is it that you need Doctor Gilmore?" I asked now more interested in the subject. "It seems that I've picked up Black Ghost vibe around here, but it's scattered as if there would more than one of him."  
  
"Maybe he made clones of himself again." I suggested. Doctor Gilmore shook his head and looked at me with a grim expression. "I could have told the difference, all the energy traces are original, not copies. So you see we are in quite the predicament. Suddenly there was an ear splitting sound in the air. I couldn't tell what it was because I felt weaker and weaker. I took all my energy and made my way upstairs, I found 003 screaming in pain protecting 001. I covered her and then I blacked out.  
  
A/N: Wow I didn't think that I would receive so many reviews for this story. ^_~ Thanks all of you. The next chapter will be posted up when the count reaches 40, so please R/R!! 


	5. The truth

_Thank you all for all your supporting reviews. Now I leave you to read this next chapter. _

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Chapter- 5- Awakening**

**003's Point Of View**

My head ached and I felt sore all over. My enhanced hearing picked up a buzzing sound not to far off. It sounded like the humming of a generation or another type of machine.  I blinked to tried and focus. I looked around and saw all the other cyborgs unconscious, gagged, and tied up. I suddenly realized that I was submerged in water. How was I breathing? The reason I heard the humming sound was because it was in fact a generator and it was using me to power up. I tried to struggle and loosened the ropes that were binding my legs. 009, who was sitting leaning against the glass murmured something incoherent and then stilled again. I used my free leg and kicked it against the part of the glass which he was leaning against. He began to move again and I prayed that he would awaken. Much to my relief he staggered up and leaned against a metal counter besides him. He blinked a few time and then looked at me and whispered something I didn't catch. Suddenly he whispered a little louder for me to hear; "003 where are we?' I shrugged and tried to speak to him through my eyes, since I couldn't communicate with my mouth. He seemed to catch on and pressed a red button the base of the glass tank that I was being held in. 

The water stopped at the current that it was and suddenly became much slower, and the water level began to dissimulate considerable. When the water level was up to my shoulder blades I spoke in a hushed tone. "Get me out of here." 009 didn't waste a minute to think it over; he crushed the glass cover with his super strength. I realized that the water pressure was what was holding me up and I began to fall without strength to hold myself up. 009 using his acceleration mode caught me before I fell to the ground and on top of millions of shattered glass bits. I tried to catch my breath from thinking what those glass shards could have done to me. I began to shiver from the cold of being out of the temperature of the water; I must have been submerged for a long time. 009 held me closely and I felt a small blush on my cheeks. "Let's awaken the others…" I whispered my voice still a little hoarse. 009 nodded and we began shaking the others gently.

009 was about to begin speaking when I gasped. Everyone's attention was diverted to me. Leaning against the door was my brother, Jean Paul. "Sister…." He whispered to me. Everything around me seemed to disappear; it was only my brother and I. I started walking towards him, not caring for the voices behind me yelling for me to be careful. Suddenly I felt myself in the warm arms of 009. "009 what are you doing?" I asked to him. His expression softened and he whispered in my ear. "Francoise, he isn't here this is one of Black Ghost tricks…" I shook my head despite my common sense telling me that he was right. "No it's not true, it can't be true!" I said tears showering upon my face. 009 wiped my ongoing tears away and whispered to me, barely audible. "You have to be strong, we all do." I nodded and ignored my "brother" calling out to me. Suddenly the figure that was supposed to be my brother started laughing maniacally. He yelled at me mostly. "Oui, petite Francoise, I am not your brother. Which is why I'm going to kill you, are you afraid?" The air suddenly froze for me. I couldn't believe it. Anger and disbelief bubbled inside of me. How could Black Ghost go this far?

009 tightened his fist and shouted out; "You have no right!" The others nodded and began attacking. 002 used his lasers and kicked the figure but it dodged. 006 tried to use his flame but the figure dodge using the same speed as when 009 would use his acceleration mode. "He must be another cyborg…." I whispered to myself. As 009 was about to shoot a laser beam he looked at me and winked. I managed a small smile and 008 pulled me back. He handed me a sleeping 001, and went off to join the battle. I watched as I usually did but in the end turned away. Usually it gave me relief and pity to see an enemy destroyed, but seeing the face of my brother was different. It was an indescribable feeling of sickness in the pit of my stomach. It consumed me and I closed my eyes and would have covered my ears if I wasn't holding 001.

I followed the group who began walking north. 009 stayed behind, making sure that nothing happened to me. I refused to speak to anyone; I was too hurt to do so. "Francoise, I'm sorry…" 009 said to me lowering his head as if it was him who had done something wrong or out of character. "You have no need to apologize." I said in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own. It sounded destroyed, pained, and in disbelief. That's exactly how I felt so I guess that it made sense. "Yes I do, after all I did read your diary." The series of events that had taken place that day flowed back to me. I began walking ahead not wanting to face 009 after what he had done, and yet I didn't feel truly mad. It's as if the sentiment of anger had disappeared completely and a feeling that I couldn't quite identify took its place. I head 009 sped up and stopped to match my pace. "I'm really sorry Francoise I just had to find out an answer for myself." I still refuse to answer him back.

"You see Francoise I needed to find out how—"He was cut of by 007 coming towards us. "003 do you think you can detect where they have Doctor Gilmore and Mr. Kazumi?" I stopped and 007 took 001 from my arms. I focused and searched the rooms of what I found to be a very big hideout. I finally saw the body of Doctor Gilmore and Mr. Kazumi unconscious on the ground. "Yes the coordinates are 3, 5 to the northwest." 007 nodded and gave me back 001. He went ahead to tell the others of the news.  

009 looked at me and frowned. "Just please let me explain." I stopped and looked at him. This would be very interesting "So what reasons do you have?" I asked hoping that he had a good reason.

"You see…." 009 began to fidget and he lowered his face. "I wanted too…" His toned turned more serious. "You see, I wanted to find out how you felt about me." His face turned completely red. He looked at me, expecting an answer. What was _I_ going to say now?

_A/N: Well I'm afraid that I've left you on another cliff hanger. I didn't even realize that the count had gone over 40 otherwise I would have updated earlier. However I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter because it's going to be a long while until the next one is up. Frankly I'm all out of ideas, and am focusing on finishing "Reigning Memories". When I am done with Reigning Memories, I will probably continue updating "My Swan Princess" and this story more frequently. If any other ideas occur to me though concerning any other stories, I will try my best not to loose my focus. Thank you._

_~Sorrowful~_


	6. Wait for me

_A/N: Here is the next long awaited chapter…._

**Tile: Dear Diary**

**Chapter: 6 **

**003's Point Of View…**

It was a quiet October morning, and a brisk wind grazed my shoulders. I shivered and yawned.  We had escaped from Black Ghost lair with terrible colds.  006, 007, 001, 002, 004, 008, and 005 had already been cured. The only one who was left with the terrible cold was me. 

***Flashback**

"I wanted to know how you felt about me…" I was about to speak when there was a huge explosion that shook the ground.  Suddenly 007 transformed from a small squirrel to his usual form. 009 and I had been so caught up in our situation that we had forgotten all about everyone else.

"002 I'm afraid, press the switch that 008 told him not to. This place is about to blow so I suggest that we high tail it out of here!" We didn't need anymore time. We ran and soon caught up with the others.

We were at the edge of Black Ghost island base and pieces of the lair were sky rocketing everywhere. We did the only thing that we could do, we jumped. Freezing water numbed my legs in less than an hour. I was about to drown when I found myself in 009's arm. He was carrying me. I had fainted then. 

I awoke in my room. I was wearing dry clothes. I had a huge headache, and I was sore all over. I sneezed once, twice, and then three times. I found a tissue box nearby and quickly took one. 

Then the door opened slowly, and I saw the amber eyes of 009.  They seemed worried and relieved at the same time. "Francoise are you feeling all right? 006 is bringing you some soup later on." I nodded transfixed by his worried gaze. I sneezed quietly and 009 let out a small smile. 

"I'm afraid that everyone caught a cold." I gave him a puzzled look. "We all received the vaccine yesterday; unfortunately Doctor Gilmore said that you should heal with more time." I sigh and tried to prop myself in a sitting position. I failed, I didn't have any strength. 009 came to beside me and helped me up. "You should rest you know, just take it easy." 

"Thank you 009, but I just can't stay in bed for the whole day. I mean what about 001 and how long have I been asleep?" 

"001 is with Doctor Gilmore so don't worry, you've been asleep for 4 days. As for staying in bed, you just have to." I looked into his eyes and knew that I couldn't refuse anything that he asked me to do." So I went back to sleep.

***End of Flashback**

I had just awoken for the second time that day.  It was dark outside and the clouds were now in hues of pink and lavender creating a beautiful sunset. 

I watched two robins on a nest outside my window singing together. The music was so wonderful and the scenery was so beautiful that I just wanted to stay here, watching them, forever. Suddenly I remembered 009, an image of his face just appeared in my mind.

I sighed knowing that I would have to answer him soon; I knew I would have too. Truly how did I feel about him? He was so kind, gentle, he had so much courage, and I… It suddenly hit me. 

It was so clear to me now that I wondered how I could have missed it. 

I smiled and felt something brush against my elbow. A small paper that I had crumpled slightly was resting against my pillow.

I found a note besides me. It read;

Dear Francoise,

            I have to go and do some errands for 006 and probably won't be back for a while. I just wanted to apologize for everything that I did and hope that you will forgive me. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Joe Shimamura, 009

So his name was Joe Shimamura. I drifted into another dream, and dreamt of him. 

_A/N: Wow, I think I put in a lot of fluff, don't you guys? Well I actually just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone, and I just had to write it. I guess that I was wrong when I said that the next chapter wouldn't be posted until a long time. Thank you all._

_~Sorrowful~_


	7. Walking down memory lane

_A/N: Forgive me for the delay, here is the next chapter._

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Chapter: 7 -  A walk down memory lane**

It was cloudy and the sky was eclipsed with gray clouds. Francoise made her way from her bed. She found that someone must have pulled the covers over her; she felt a strong wind blow through the open window on the right side of her dresser. She opened her door slowly and made her way downstairs. She found that everyone was clustered around something, their looks were of awe.  "What is going on here?" Everyone jumped back in shock and Francoise saw Doctor Gilmore tuck something behind him. "Well you see Francoise, we were.....um...." 009 started but couldn't think of anything to invent."We were just unpacking a new lab document that I ordered; I was just explaining to everyone what it was." Mr. Kazumi said while Doctor Gilmore straightened his spectacles. Francoise crept closer and tried to sneak a peak at what they were hiding when 002 suddenly said; "003, now that you're awake, I'm sure that you would like to talk to 009." He gave one of his sly grins and Francoise's cheeks flared up immediately. Joe felt like saying something back to 002, instead he nodded and took Francoise by the hand. He knew that Jet had done the deed to get them out of quicksand, but half heartedly he did it for amusement.  Secretly, they had organized a combat plan to battle Black Ghost the following morning. The other 00 cyborgs along with him, did not want to worry Francoise, and they knew she was in any condition to fight. After the experience with Black Ghost, they felt it was necessary that she rested for a while.

"How are you feeling, are you all right?" Joe asked Francoise, concentrating on her well being. "I'm fine, really. I just want to know, what lab equipment did Mr. Kazumi show you guys?" Luckily for 009, Doctor Gilmore came outside at that moment and when Francoise wasn't looking, winked at 009. "009, I'm afraid that 006 needs you for his errands again." Joe slumped against the wooden door and sighed. "If things keep going this way, Black Ghost won't need to kill me. Exhaustion will..."  Francoise let out a soft laugh and her expression no longer held a curious glint but one of glee. "I could come and help you, if you want?" Joe knowing how tired Francoise truly was shook his head rapidly. "I was just joking, I'm fine." As he was going inside Francoise heard him murmur the words; "This is going to kill me..." Francoise giggled and set her gaze on Doctor Gilmore." He had a distant look in his eyes and then he focused on the feminine cyborg. "Ah yet, Francoise you should rest. I'm sure that if 009 isn't too tired when he comes back, he'll wake you for dinner." Francoise shifted her gaze to the sky, "I doubt that." Doctor Gilmore nodded, he knew just how 006 liked to torture 009 making him buy supplies that were "in his standard", and making him make endless trips until he was satisfied. In the end Francoise agreed to retreat to her room to rest until dinner time. She let exhaustion take a hold of her and she fell into a deep sleep.

"That was a close one, but luckily 003 is asleep now." Doctor Gilmore stated with a guilty sigh, there was nothing he could about it thought. He wanted the best for his little ballerina, even if it meant lying to her. The others with a heavy hearts agreed, and set to work revising the plan. First over night, the cyborgs would take shifts, guarding the house." They weren't safe as long as Black Ghost was in existence. "Well I better get to making dinner..." 006 trying to lightened up the mood, but he failed miserably. Every felt awful, and the reason was obvious. Francoise had been lied too, something no one had wanted to do. Even though, it had been done and so everyone went to their usual activities will a pang of guilt in the pit of their stomachs. 002 went to get some fresh air to clear his mind; he couldn't take being trapped in the Kazumi household all day. 004 decided to get a check by Doctor Gilmore to see if everything was going well for the battle that was about to take place. 005 decided to continue planting in the garden that he had began around the Kazumi house, he trotted to get his supplies. He thought that perhaps, it would clear his mind. 006 began cutting and boiling ingredients in the kitchen, immediately causing a delicious aroma to fill the house. But the aroma wasn't noticed by anyone including 006; their minds were caught up in the battle that they would have to take place in the next day. 007 was rehearsing an old play that he had done long ago. The jovial character that he was portraying role was going terribly wrong. Usually portraying such an easy going and merry character was easy for him; after all he was much like that himself. But this time it was different, nothing stirred merriment and so he plopped on his bed and stared at the dull play booklet.

008 was outside looking at the stars watching them twinkling every second. He wondered how many stars they were up there, and how many burned out each year. He began to compare his fallen allies with the stars; the only difference was that they didn't die in a bright light, victorious glory. Instead they died unnoticed, only their death disturbed those who knew them. He looked down at his hands that were stained with blood of the past and a determination lit inside him. Tomorrow there would a battle and they would be successful. Jet walked through the streets of the busy town. He began to remember how he had came to America, being Italian. How he used to run dangerous errands to help out his mother with the financial needs. He smiled to himself and tucked his hands into the worn pockets of the coat that he was wearing. It was strange almost. He could smell the air of his memories, feel the feelings that he had felt at those moments. Suddenly all the pain and hatred that had been thrown at him during his years in New York hit him, and he staggered for a moment. He regained his cool demeanor. He scowled at being so weak in public, and put his cocky grin on his face. Only this time he didn't mean it, it was merely a mask. The lack of usual emotion frightened Jet. He turned the corner and headed back into the Kazumi household. He slammed the door behind him, not caring about what anyone would say.

Francoise awoke minutes later unable to sleep and clear her mind. She had felt the tension between herself and the others; she knew that there was something else that they were hiding from her. The pale aluminous light of the moon reflected her worried expression. She went to the balcony of her room and looked outside. She saw Joe barely walking to the house, his arms without movement. She rushed downstairs to help him out; he looked like he wouldn't mind falling asleep on the sidewalk. "Joe, are you all right?" Joe was too tired to say anything else. She helped him inside supporting him on top of her petite frame. They both made it into the kitchen when he sat down on one of the chairs. 006 had just finished his meal and he had a look of shock on his face and then he calmed himself. "Ah 003, I didn't see you there. 009 did you get the cheese that I wanted you to." 009 nodded and handed him a small jar. 006 nodded and then began cooking once more. "I need this kitchen empty, so you would you two please leave?" Before either Francoise or Joe could answer, 006 was shoving them out of the kitchen. 

They both retreated to the parlor where 002 was watching television, they decided they best be in the library. With the expression that 002 had on his face, it was clear that he was not in a good mood. The library had beautiful Oakwood shelves packed with books. Over the time that the 00 cyborgs had stayed in Mr. Kazumi's house, they found out that he was a pack rat.  He still he had things from twenty years back. Francoise took a comfortable cushioned seat while Joe took the big chair in which Doctor Gilmore often worked on his countless papers.

The battle was affecting everyone's behavior, Joe knew. Francoise sensed the uneasiness around them and decided not to probe the motive anymore. Francoise bid Joe a goodnight with a smile and then retreated upstairs. She fell into a much calmer sleep, unknown to the battle that would soon take place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Never Again

_A/N: I apologize for the long tortures wait for this new chapter. This beginning of this chapter is in 001's Point of View, but I continued using quotation marks as usual. Enjoy!_

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Chapter: 8 - Never again**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't think that it would be this hard to conceal something so carefully planned from Francoise, but I was wrong, much to mine and the others dismay. Perhaps it was the fact that she was almost empathic, and at the same time her extraordinary gifts of hearing and sight. And yet, no matter the reason, it was happening. We were foolishly misleading our intentions of hiding our plan and revealing it instead. The first slip was made by 008 and poor him. The others had pounded him to a pulp after he had done it. Of course when Francoise wasn't watching. It was at dinner, a quite one indeed. 008 had seen that it was much too quiet and most likely Francoise would begin to suspect something, and so he decided to begin a lively conversation. His incentive was one of good intention, his first sentence wasn't.

"So after we beat Black Ghost with our new plan...." That was all that he could murmur before he realized what he had said. I couldn't blame him really, we had been talking so freely about the battle plans for so long that it just slipped his mind that Francoise was at the table. That perspective didn't seem to enter the minds of the others as they shot him murderous glances. 002 almost broke his cup as he 'firmly' established it upon the table. "Ahem, Francoise dear can you come with me, after dinner." Doctor Gilmore had asked worriedly. Francoise was in a daze, her delicate features showed confusion, anger, and perhaps sorrow.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able too, or are you just going to talk about your new plan while I'm away?" She said, tears glistening down her porcelain face. She ran upstairs not bothering to excuse herself. Then, much to 008 utter dismay, his pounding began. Not wishing to discuss such violent matters, I will go on without such graphic detailing of 008 worst injuries yet. At this very moment he is recuperating very slowly in the infirmary. 

I took a good look at 009, he was listening attentively, a worried glint in his eyes. He had decided to eat his dinner while finishing up preparations in the laboratory, therefore missing the casualties that had happened. It resulted as good factor for 008, being pounded by 009; who deeply cares about Francoise, would have left him traumatized. He nodded and replied monotonously, almost casually, "Fine, I will go to her room, maybe I can apologize." Of course I agreed with his sentiments, and even if I didn't, he would go through with it anyway. "Good plan as always, 009. For now though, I think I'll take a short nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a moment I suspected that Francoise would understand why we had lied to her, that we were strung in the midst of a predicament. I was completely wrong; I should have known that she would erupt in anger and misguidance from our fib. I did not have the heart to try to explain the 00 cyborgs plan. I, Issah Gilmore, could not justify myself for such an act.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Sir, we have done as you have asked." Scarl looked at the cowardly commander that stood in front of him. "Well of course you did, you simpleton, what did you learn?" The commander fidgeted and began to stutter; "S-sir, it seems that they are planning an assault but the female cyborg does not know of their plan, this could be used to our advantage." Scarl grinned evilly and said casually; "Of course it can, you did a good job today commander."

"Thank you, sir." Scarl turned his back to the commander and then with a simple blast of the gun that he held in his hand the commander fell. "Too bad I don't need you anymore." He crackled in an intimidating manner and then set off to prepare his counter plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How hard would convincing Francoise that in some crazy sense we had reason to hide our plan from her? Even if by some chance she let me say that it was for her own good, she wouldn't care. I rapidly made my way upstairs and in front of her door. It was painted white, with a ballerina chime on it. I knocked once, no response. I tried again, still no response. She was inside, I could hear her sobs. They broke my heart into pieces, knowing that I had been the one to cause the ordeal. With new found determination I knocked once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could they, I trusted them…." Francoise sobbed quietly as she let her glass tears fall from her cheeks. She heard knocks outside her door; they were of 009 she knew. She suddenly felt a rush of anger swell up inside of her again and a spark of sudden revenge lit inside of her. "They are no longer trustworthy; I will never trust them, never again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N: It was short, I know, but please do forgive me. I'm once again in that agitating Writer Block which seems to come and go as it pleases. Well, I've said enough, R/R._


	9. Switching sides

_Authors Note: The 9th chapter of Dear Diary second to the last. _

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Chapter: 9 - Switching sides**

**Joe's POV**

The door opened slowly, making a creaking sound. Francoise's face was tearstained, her eyes red, and her delicate features isolated into depression. I couldn't bring myself to speak, her appearance was enough to render me speechless. The birds chirps of the evenings arrival came clearly into her room, sealing the silence between us. I couldn't move, frozen in time. Suddenly I snapped back to reality from my train of thought. She was standing before me, weary from crying. I couldn't speak to her and so I did the only thing that came to mind; I embraced her.

I could feel her shock for a moment, and then her facade faded away. Her shoulders faltered, and she began to cry once more. I held her for a moment and then she broke away with sudden force. She ran away, not daring to look back, tears trailing behind her. Once again, I was frozen, watching her run away. My legs decided to move at last and I chased after her.

I went through a corridor, stairway, and various room until she cornered, she was between the others and myself.

 "Francoise, we never meant to hurt you, my dear." Doctor Gilmore spoke calmly, but with an edge of restraint. "We'll leave you alone if you wish, but at least let 009 stay with you, in case." 005 suggested helpfully, making a bitter smile unfold on Francoise's face. "Thank you for your concern but I cannot bring myself to accept your help any longer. I think that I can defend myself well enough in case that anything shows up." Francoise replied turning her head so that she wouldn't regret her sudden decision. "Very well then, we shall not pursue the matter any longer." Said Professor Kazumi, appearing in the doorway, and silently gave me a wink. My concern vanished once I  understood my alias with Kazumi.

As much as I wanted to embrace Francoise, clearing her of her pain, I held back. 

*******************************************************

**Francosie's POV**

I couldn't turn back, I wouldn't. I wouldn't show how scared I was, how much I wanted to run into his arms. For an instance, I could have swore that I heard a voice behind me, a voice that contained a mocking laugh. I turned around hesitantly and then saw it--to be more precise him. It was Scarl, malevolent commander of the Black Ghost organization. A million questions aroused in my mind as I became paralyzed in fear.

Was he going to kill me? Would he do something worse? Would the others come and save me? Why did I always end up in such predicaments as these? Finally, why was I depending on them to save me, couldn't I save myself? The answer was painfully clear; no. 

"Dear 003, we meet again my dear. Do not worry I see you trembling, I did not come to harm you." Francoise realized that she was indeed trembling and composed herself, what sinister plot could Scarl be devising?

"My dear, I've seen your sorrow, the sorrow those pathetic teammates of yours have caused you. Do you really think they care about you? They'd exchange your life in a second for theirs." No, that wasn't true. It couldn't be true. But if I was so sure why was I debating whether to agree or not in my mind?

"My dear I offer you an option, you can go back to them; he pointed back to the Kazumi house, or you can join us. Which are you going to choose?" Was he crazy enough to think that I would agree? Suddenly I heard a response that came from me, but I couldn't believe it. 

"Yes"

*******************************************************

**G.B. POV**

This wasn't good at all, what was she thinking. As I watched her walk away with that scum of Scarl I watch them go into a safe distance and then transform myself from the rock that I was transformed into. I ran to the others as quickly as  my legs could carry me.

I breathlessly told what I had seen. I could see 009's face in confusing, and perhaps guilt. As he left to the balcony, to get some fresh air I presumed, I decided to follow. There was an awkward silence. "009, we'll get her back, I know we wi--"

"And then what? What are we going to say to her?" I knew he was right, there was no way to convince her and who knew what cynical lies Scarl would tell her by the time we arrived. I had nothing more to say to him and so I left.

******************************************************

**Joe's POV**

How could this happen? How could I let this happen? Why couldn't I protect her? One thought was clear; this was one battle I had to win. For her, for us.

*****************************************************

A/N: Well that's it, the end of chapter nine. The next chapter will be the last, and there will be an epilouge, but no sequel. Sorry guys, my deepest appologies. 


	10. The Grand Finale

A/N: The final chapter before the epilouge, enjoy, I truly worked hard for this piece as well for this chapter.  
  
Title: Dear Diary  
  
Chapter: 10 - The Grand Finale  
  
***********  
  
Francoise POV  
  
***********  
  
As I walked with Scarl, his black cape trailing behind, I thought over what had happened. Had I made the right choice? Would they miss me? And most importantly, would he miss me? He had been the object of my affection for so long now, I can scarcely remember a time when he wasn't. His name, he once told me, was Joe Shimamura. He told me that he no longer felt as that person, that he couldn't quite identify himself with a name--or a number for that fact. Did he care about my dismissive leave? Would he worry about me?  
  
"Francoise dear, don't look so pensive, those snivling cyborgs dont deserve your thoughts."  
  
I looked up at Scarl, his back turned to me. I didn't feel the energy to argue with him and tell him that we weren't sniveling cyborgs, that he was wrong. Suddenly it hit me, and albeit too late.  
  
I had thought that we weren't sniveling cyborgs; we. It wasn't just them it was me, I was included. So why did they betray me? Why did they hide away something so important, something that could turn this situation of ours around from me?   
  
"Because we care."  
  
I heard the words echo in my minds eye. Of course, I hadn't believed them then. I was too upset to do so. I felt trapped, caged, even by my own teamates. For a moment my heart stopped beating, something told me that I was no longer important.   
  
"But you are Francoise, never feel that you arent."   
  
He had told me that once as well, but did he mean it? I had held on to those words, in hope that someday we could be.. No! That was foolish, more foolish said aloud. I would never admit to such an ipocrocy. While he worried about the lives of the others I was worried about something that wasn't certain. Then what about Paris, when he had saved me? He was just doing his job, Francoise. I kept telling myself that. But that piece of time was locked in my collage that supressed hope for us.   
  
Us  
  
How many times had I envisioned that word, murmured it, wished it, dreamt it, and held on to it? I don't know, I certainly loss count. We sudddenly came to a halt, and suddenly I heard two voices behind me and saw Scarl nod. I felt an enormous pain on my head. I drifted out of consiousness.  
  
********************  
  
Joe POV  
  
********************  
  
I found myself fidgeting, standing, listening to Doctor Gilmore's plan to rescue Francoise. I wasn't really listening, my mind was on the endless things that could be happening to her.   
  
Please be all right, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Francoise....  
  
"The battle plans are ready. Do you all understand your tasks?" I looked towards Doctor Gilmore and absently nodded, it didn't matter anymore. I didn't care about the battle strategy, I just wanted to save her.  
  
We rushed to the dolphin, it awaited us, it's engine warning us of the great peril that awaited us. I didn't care about the danger, even if I had to sacrifice myself. I couldn't let her go, not her.  
  
My thoughts drifted off to her while we made our way to the pin point location that Doctor Gilmore indicated that Scarl's base was on. I felt like thrashing him at the moment. I felt like taking every ounce of strenght that he himself had given me, and using it against him. That was the least that he deserved. As soon as I saw the base, with Black Ghost logo on it waving from a flag like a proud banner.   
  
I looked around, and saw by the expressions on the others faces, that they felt the same.  
  
"I got dibs on Black Ghost, I wouldn't want to miss the chance to pound him into oblivion." I looked over at 002, standing up, making his declaration. Everyone sent him a menacing look and then looked at him. "I think we should let 009 call the shots." Responded 008, Besides, we can finish him with pleasure." 002 cracked his knuckles and nodded.   
  
"You got it, 009. We've got one Scarl to cook, right 006?" 002 smirked at 006 arrongatly and 006 nodded. "Coming right up." I wondered how the others could contain such jovial enthusiamsn when Francoise was in peril.  
  
It suddenly hit me, they were doing it for me. "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I said looking ahead. "Don't get mushy on us 009, save it for 003." 002 said slyly earning a death glare from me. This was it, it was time to fight for the only shred of humanity I had left in me.  
  
Her  
  
*******************************  
  
Francoise POV  
  
******************************  
  
I was trapped, in shackles. I should have never came with him, what was I thinking? "Dear, did you really think I would help you? You were the trap of your own belief. But don't fret, I'm not going to kill you yet, I need you as bait for 009."  
  
"Don't touch him!" I managed to yell. "You do really care for that boy then, the better." He laughed and his spiteful glowing eyes said to his commanders; "They've arrived."  
  
No, why? They were going to sacrifice themselves for me? But why? Please leave, I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Tears stremed down my face by now, they felt hot against my blurry vision. "Don't cry, you'll have front seat in the demise of your friends." I heard Scarl's laugh echo through the room, it made me fill with despair.  
  
"Joe!"  
  
***************************  
  
Joe's POV  
  
**************************  
  
I know I heard that, I definately heard her call for me. I could tell the others heard too as the Dolphin sped up, "Francoise hold on."  
  
We landed smoothly and luckily for us, 001 was awake. We rushed through corridors, hallways, and staircases until we could see her. They were on the terrace, Scarl holding Francoise by her hand, a gun at the side of her face, which tears were running down. I barely had time to call her name when I felt a pain in my stomach. One of Scarl's henchmen had kicked me but why hadn't I seen it? Had he made another cyborg that contained accerlaration?  
  
No.  
  
That wasn't possible, I could tell who was a cyborg since long ago. Then what was happening.  
  
"Like my hologriphic soldier, 009?" Scarl asked maliciously.   
  
"Wha--" I heard 002 say in the background.  
  
We automatically started fighting, an automic response. We couldn't see a thing, we landed punches, kicks, ray blasts, and rockets to think air.  
  
"You'll never win, puny cyborgs!" Scarl crackled. But we would, I couldn't afford otherwise.  
  
It all happened so fast. There was Doctor Gilmore's voice and then a white liquid splashed all over the place. The soldiers were revealed.  
  
We took them all on, they had no chance. Only Scarl was left.  
  
"You move an inch closer and she gets it." I felt anger burst in me, I used accelaration and scooped Francoise out of Scarl's arms, not paying attention to her screams as I left her next to Doctor Gilmore I went after Scarl.  
  
We fought for a few minutes, dodging punches and kicks.  
  
Then it finally happened, he wasn't paying attention for a second, this was my chance.  
  
I launched a kick at him and he staggered then fell. He didn't get back up.  
  
I went to Doctor Gilmore side and he muttered; "If it hadn't spilled..."   
  
"Doctor Gilmore, what are you talking about?"  
  
"001's bottle of milk spilled during the battle, it's splashed everywhere." I laughed and looked at the empty bottle.  
  
It was over, I embraced Francoise, pledging that I would never let go. After all, you never knew when I might feel the need to read her diary again.  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: There! I'm done, and quite the long ending if I might say so myself. I'll post the epilouge later on. Thanks everyone for their support on this story, it really encouraged me. There's just one thing I do regret; "You move closer and she gets it.", isn't that cliche? My long note of thanks will be posted on the epilouge. Your all the best. Ciao! 


	11. Epilouge

_A/N: This is it, the final piece, the epilogue. At the end, there will the note of thanks to all of you guys; the wonderful reviewers. So sorry guys, there won't be a sequel, I like where this story is at, and I think the ending would be a good stop. You can judge for yourself;_

**3 3 3 3 3**

**Title: Dear Diary**

**Chapter: Epilogue**

**3 3 3 3 3**

_The morning light riveted down the wooden staircases through the opened window that was at the side of the wall. Francoise, who had been recovering her energy from some toxin that they had given her to black out, yawned sleepily looking around. Her vision focused seconds later, and everything was as it had been when she left. She was glad, changing wasn't exactly a good idea at the moment. The sun peaked through the window of her room, just as it had done that early morning not so long ago. Françoise laughed softly at the memory of her tearing apart her room in search of the diary, and her anger when realization struck inside of her. Of course, now, the memory was not only distant, but silly. _

**3 3 3 3 3**

**Francoise POV**

_Why had I overreacted so much over a book, a diary? Hadn't I known that secrets only cause distrust. Why had I trusted pieces of paper instead of my teammates, my family?_

_Insecurity_

_Fear_

_Shame_

_Yes, it was all true. I had been insecure about letting them know, letting them know who I truly was. I feared that they would drift apart from me, not consider me one of them any longer. Shame, I felt so ashamed. What if they saw that I had been naive and childish in my past, that now I had changed into someone irreconcilable. But the question that troubled me the most was; was I still afraid of it? Shame, insecurity, and fear, was I still caught up between them?_

_No, I had discovered a higher power inside of me, insider of all of us; trust. _

_  
"Francoise come quickly!" I snapped my attention to the voice that was coming from upstairs, the voice of Doctor Gilmore. I rushed downstairs, fearing for the worst. Everyone was gathered around something, Doctor Gilmore in front of them holding a box tied with ribbons._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

_"Birthday?" I said in confusion, it wasn't my birthday. "You see my dear, today is the anniversary of when you joined us, consider it a second birthday." I smiled and laughed, thanking everyone. Joe stood in front of me, holding a small box, wrapped in pink paper he whispered in my ear; "Open it once you're in your room again." I smiled, nodded, and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Perhaps there was a chance after all. _

_"Could you guys excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back!" I took the gift upstairs and carefully unwrapped it, setting the paper aside. I smiled once I saw what was inside. I took a black inked pen from my drawer and opened the book in front of me. On the cream colored page I wrote;_

_Dear Diary..._

_Today, I can say, I'm finally free._

**3 3 3 3 3**

Authors Note: I never dreamed that this story could become so popular, and for such a simplistic idea. I couldn't have written each chapter without such jubilant and vivid reviews. I thank you all, and hope to be able to accomplish the same praise with my other stories. You area all truly wonderful, the eponymy of loyalty. 

**3 3 3 3 3**


End file.
